Different Fate
by Nova Lioness
Summary: ON HOLD AU Blamed for the death of his father, Simba runs away. But what happens when he is taken in to the Msafiri Pride, a group of lions that live in the desert? But what happens when he must return home and face his past he hoped to leave behind? Read and Review! EDITED!
1. Prologue

***sighs* Hey everyone, I'm back with Different Fate, again. *takes a breather* ****So yeah I know I was a way for a while not anything, but it was because Different Fate, got reported and thus it was taken down. I don't who reported it, but I'm back for round two. Anyway, ****my friend PrincessAnime08 wrote this for me. So thanks again girl. **

**Lion King belongs to Disney. ****I own any OC that appears in this story.**

**SUMMARY: AU Blamed for the death of his father, Simba runs away. But what happens when he is taken in to the Msafiri Pride, a group of lions that live in the desert? But what happens when he must return home and face his past he hoped to leave behind?**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Three days had gone by since the Prince of the Pride-Lands had been banished from his homeland. The young cub's golden-brown fur was matted with dust and dirt from the desert and thorns from the briars he had fallen into to escape the hyenas chasing him. His throat was parched from thirst, his stomach ached from hunger. His paws were aching and burning, and his paw pads were scratched and bleeding from the thorns he had stepped on.

Above the young Prince Simba a flock of vultures circle above him waiting for him to drop. Raising his head Simba stared up at a cloudless blue sky, the only things present were a scorching hot sun and the vultures, taking his eyes off the sky he looked over the land seeing nothing but sand as far as eye could see. Tears welled up in his eyes he wanted to go home, but the guilt of his father's death and seeing the looks on the faces of his mother and pride held him back. Collapsing on the hot ground as both physical and emotional exhaustion took their toll, he curled up into a small ball covering his face with his paws the young Prince cried himself to sleep

* * *

**Yeah it's short, so what? Stay tuned for the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 1: The Msafiri Pride - Leah discovers Simba in the desert. What will she do?**


	2. The Msafiri Pride

**Here's the next chapter folks. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** Same

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Msafiri Pride**

The Msafiri Pride, a small group of lions that lived in the desert. The desert pride had lived there for generations adapting and surviving on the prey that could handle the harsh desert conditions. Right now a Hunting Party from the Msafiri was out searching for some prey to hunt. In the lead was Leah a slim light brown lioness with a creamy underbelly and paws, and blue eyes. The lioness scanned the area in search for some prey; she didn't see anything not even a rodent.

CAW

The sudden sound drew Leah and the rest of the lionesses' attention to the sky there they spotted a flock vultures circling something before descending.

"Let's follow those birds they may lead us to some prey." with a roar Leah and the other lioness followed the vultures. The sudden roar sounded across the land, the vultures looked up from their supposed meal and began squawking loudly at the approaching lionesses. They took flight squawking as they flew at the Hunting Party, pecking at them and scratching at them with their talons in attempt to drive them away. The lionesses swiped at them with their claws, knocking them down and crushing them beneath their paws. The rest of the flock flew off when they realized they couldn't win. Leah watched them fly off til a call behind her made her turn.

"Leah! It wasn't our prey they wanted!"

The light brown lioness set her gaze upon the small being lying on the ground.

_A cub._

Worried Leah and the rest of the party approached the cub and carefully rolled him over. The lionesses gasped at the cub's sorry state.

"Poor thing must have gotten lost out here." One lioness whispered at Leah's left.

"Is he dead?"

Leah bent her head down close to the cub's mouth and sighed in relief when she could still feel the cub's breath.

"He's still alive."

The other lionesses surrounding Leah also sighed in relief that the cub was still alive.

"We must get him home; otherwise he won't make it much longer. Our Queen shall decide his fate."

The lead huntress rolled the cub over and picked him back up by the scruff, Leah began leading the Hunting Party back home to get the cub some food and water. Soon the party made their way to a large oasis, once entering and making their way their through a few trees to the center Leah placed the cub down at her paws just as a large golden-yellow black maned lion walked out of den to greet the returning party and find out what they brought back from their hunt. His amber eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a cub lying at Leah's paws.

"Leah what have you brought home." Leah bowed her head to her mate and Queen's brother. "We came across him in the desert Safi, he would have died if he stayed out there much longer."

Safi remained silent looking a little iffy about taking the strange male in.

"Safi what is it?" A voiced called out behind the male lion was a sleek muscled lioness with light golden-yellow fur and amber eyes.

"Queen Sakina." Leah bowed her head to her Queen and sister-in-laws as said lioness made her way to her brother.

"A cub?!" Sakina gasped as she looked at it.

"Yes, we found him when we were out hunting." Leah explained.

Safi turned to Sakina. "What will you do?"

Sakina studied the cub's unconscious form he looked half-dead her ached for the poor little thing, he must have been through a lot. Though, as she stared at the cub she couldn't help but think back to her cub hood. He looked just like an old friend, but who...

"We will take him in." Sakina decided.

Safi looked at his sister shocked. "What?! We can't take him in!"

"And why not?" Leah and Sakina both asked.

"For all we know some foreign is using him as a trap!" Safi began ranting. Ever since Jaali had died the pride's safety rested on his shoulders.

Leah rolled her eyes and licked her mate's nose.

"My love what if it were our cubs lost in the desert you would want someone to show them mercy and compassion. Please allow him to stay with us." Leah pleaded batting her eyelashes at her mate, using her charm which she knew Safi can't resist.

Safi tried to resist his mate's charm but found himself losing the battle, he also thought about his own cubs. Finally he sighed, "Fine we'll keep him."

"Thank you my love." Leah said licking her mate's cheek before picking up the golden-brown cub and bringing him into the den.

Sakina held back a laugh at how easily her brother gave into Leah. Sakina heard her brother mutter, "I need to stop falling for her charms." and then walked away as Sakina followed Leah into the nursery-like den.

…

Leah placed the cub on the ground just as two heard two voices call out to her. "Mommy!"

Running to Leah were two cubs, a golden-brown with a black tuff of hair and amber eyes, and the other a pale brownish-gold also with amber eyes. They were hers and Safi's cubs, Kosa and Zawadi. Her two cubs nuzzled her. "Oh my cubs were you good?"

"Yes Mommy." They said in unison.

Kosa then noticed the cub behind Leah. "Mommy who is that?"

"He is a new cub staying with us." Sakina answered for her sister-in-law coming into the den.

"Auntie Saki!" The two cubs cried running to their aunt and rubbed against her legs.

"Ha-ha hello you two."

"Mama!" Sakina and Leah looked up to see a small pale brown she-cub with blue eyes running towards Sakina. She was much smaller than Kosa and Zawadi despite being born just a little bit after Kosa and Zawadi.

Sakina smiled as her cub semi ran over to her. But when she got a few feet away she fell face first to the ground. Kosa and Zawadi ran over to their cousin and helped. "Thank you." and the little cub ran to her mother.

"Hello my little Safiya." Safiya purred but then she noticed the cub.

* * *

**Ooh cliffhanger! Till next time.**

**About the Characters**

**Jaali:** Former King of the Msafiri Pride, mate of Sakina, father of Safiya, Brother-in-law to Leah, Brother-in-law/Best Friend to Safi

**Sakina:** Queen of the Msafiri Pride, former mate of Jaali, mother of Safiya, sister to Safi and sister-in-law to Leah

**Safi:** Acting King of the Msafiri Pride, mate of Leah, father of Kosa and Zawadi, twin brother to Sakina, brother-in-law/best friend to Jaali

**Just a little spoiler about Safi and Sakina ;)**

**Nova-Lioness: **Both are actually from the Pride Lands. Hehehe

**Readers: **SAY WHAT?!

**NL: **Yup! Here's the info: Safi and his twin Sakina were actually from the Pride Lands, their parents were killed by hyenas when they were really young. They spent days walking through the desert before being found by the Msafiri Pride, more specially, Jaali's parents the former king and queen.


	3. The Cub

**Here's chapter 2. Both PrincessAnim08 and I wrote this so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cub**

"Mama who's this?" Safiya asked noticing the cub lying at her aunt's paws.

"This is the newest member of our pride, your aunt found him during today's hunt." Sakina explained.

Safiya made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "Well where's his mommy and daddy?"

_He looks like _him_, could he be...? _Sakina thought as she looked at the cub.

"We don't know." Leah said. "I'm going to take him to Auni, so she can look him over."

Leah picked up the golden-brown cub carrying him further into the den going into another section where it was filled with various plants, flowers, and tortoise shells filled with water inside there were two lionesses sorting their herbs.

Leah placed the cub down and cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two lionesses.

"Leah welcome back. How was the hunt?" A lioness with gold eyes and a dark brown pelt and light brown underbelly and paws asked.

"It didn't go as planned we found something else in the desert." Leah explained gesturing to the cub at her paws.

Both lionesses gasped at the sight of the cub.

The other lioness, a young adolescent with a brown pelt and dark green eyes stepped forward. "Is he dead?"

Leah shook her head. "No, but he might not have made it if we left him out there." Leah turned to the elder of the two. "Auni would you mind looking him over?"

"Of course not, it's the job of a healer to treat everyone." Auni said. Turning to her young apprentice, "Dalila place him on the bed of leaves."

"Y-Yes." The brown pelted lioness responded taking the cub from Leah's paws and took him over to bed made of palm leaves.

Auni went over to the cub and began looking him over she could tell from the way the cub's tongue was hanging that he was dehydrated, taking one of his paws Auni could see they were scratched, cracked, and had some thorns stuck in them and his fur.

"Dalila come over here and help me remove these thorns." Auni ordered and began to carefully clean the male cub's paws, as Dalila focused on removing the thorns from his fur while Leah watched from the side. Once they were done removing the thorns, they treated his scratched paws by covering them with a salve to keep them from getting infected, and then gave him a little water. After tending to the cub Auni turned to Leah.

"Well we've treated him as best as we can, now all he need is rest." Auni said and then looked over the light brown lioness' shoulder causing Leah to look over. "And that means peace and quiet." Auni ordered sternly looking pointedly at the three cubs peering in.

Kosa and Zawadi nodded rapidly while Safiya gave the healer a look.

* * *

The next morning Safiya was up and early. "Mama?"

Sakina opened an eye. "What is it my sweet?"

"May I go visit that new cub?" Sakina looked at her only cub.

"Well…"

"Please! I'll take some food to Auni and Dalila too!" Safiya gave her mother her cutie eyes.

"Well, okay."

"Yay!" Safiya cried and ran out of her's and Sakina's den and to where the pile of food was. Sakina laughed as Safiya picked a piece of meat that was bigger than her and tried to drag it to where Auni and Dalila resided.

Sakina smiled at her daughter, Safiya was always thoughtful. _She must have gotten it from Jaali. _Sakina looked into the sky and began to think of her deceased mate and king. _Oh Jaali, I miss you so much._

* * *

Auni was awake and checking the cub. _Well he's sleeping peacefully now. That's good._

"Ohf!" Auni, and a now awake Dalila, looked to the entrance to see Princess Safiya upside down against the wall. Next to her was some kill. Safiya sat up dizzily. "Owwie mama that hurt."

"Princess!" Dalila exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

Safiya shook her head. "Yes." She pointed to the kill. "I brought you guys some food." She smiled.

Auni and Dalila laughed. Safiya was always helping those in need. She _definitely _got it from her father, King Jaali.

The two lionesses' laughter got cut short when they saw the princess inch her way to the cub. "Will he be ok?" she looked at Auni.

"He will be. He just needs rest."

"Oh ok. Can I stay and keep him company, even though he probably doesn't even know I'm here?"

Auni smiled. "Of course. Any movement from him, I want to know immediately. Understand?"

"Yes!" Safiya said and saluted the healer making Auni laugh.

* * *

For three days the cub slept. However on the fourth day, he would eventually wake up.

Safiya watched the cub. But suddenly she saw movement. She quickly raced over to where Auni was checking over one of the lionesses that was pregnant with her first litter.

"Auni!" Auni turned to Safiya. "The cub he moved!"

Auni turned to the lioness. "Just rest and eat enough and you'll be fine." The lioness nodded knowing that Auni needed to get to the cub.

Auni and Safiya raced to the healer's den and watched the cub. They saw him open his eyes and stare at the two brown lionesses with scared eyes. He moved back to get away.

Safiya bravely walked up to the cub. "Don't be sacred. We won't hurt you. In fact we healed you. My aunt found you in the desert during one of her hunts. My name is Safiya, what's yours?" Auni watched with interest as the princess interacted with the male cub.

"M-my name is Simba."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Safiya and Auni learn that the cub's name is Simba. But where is her from? Find out soon!**

**Next chapter**

**Flashback - Jaali: A flashback chapter on who Jaali is and how did he die and why Safi is king**

**Read and Review**!


	4. Jaali

**Nova-Lioness: **Hey guys welcome back!

**PrincessAnime08: **Not many reviews but oh well. We'll probably get more as the story progresses!

**Nova-Lioness: **Yup! Now this chapter is a flashback chapter, but everything will be in normal, so no italic.

**PrincessAnime08: **This chapter is about Jaali – the former King of the Msafiri Pride, Sakina's former mate, and Safiya's father – and what happened to him and why Safi is the king of the pride.

**Nova-Lioness:** Anyway enough chatter here we go! Oh and what happened to Jaali that was thought up by PrincessAnime08 thanks again girl!

**PrincessAnime08: **No problem!

**Both: **We do not own Lion King. Lion King © Disney but Story & OC's © Me & PrincessAnime08

**Thanks to** **Whoa it's fandoms for Faving/Following**

**Enjoy! But don't forget to check out my poll!**

* * *

**Flashback: Jaali**

A pale brown black-maned lion with blue eyes was pacing in front of a den. He was Jaali the King of the Msafiri Pride. A large muscular golden-yellow black-maned lion with amber eyes watched him with amusement. "Jaali, Saki will be fine. Mizuki is with her as well as her apprentice Auni."

Jaali stopped pacing and stared at the lion. "I know Safi but I can't help but worry!" He began his pacing again.

Safi sighed. He looked into the sky. _Mother please give Sakina the strength to get through the birth._

By midafternoon, Jaali was finally able to stop pacing.

"King Jaali," Jaali stopped pacing and looked to the den. A slim dark creamy-coated lioness with gray eyes stood in the entrance. Next to her was a dark brown adolescent lioness with a light brown underbelly and paws, gold eyes, pink nose, black rimmed ears and a black tail tuft. It was her apprentice.

"Mizuki is she…?"

"Queen Sakina is fine King Jaali." Auni, the adolescent, spoke with happiness. "You have a healthy daughter!"

Jaali stared at the adolescent lioness. "A d-daughter…"

Mizuki and Auni stepped out of the way as Safi pushed his best friend towards the den. "Go on you big lump!"

Jaali laughed. "Alright, alright!" Jaali walked into the den and saw his mate and queen. Sakina was a light golden-yellow lioness with amber eyes. She looked a lot like Safi. Why? Well they are twins.

Sakina looked up to see Jaali standing in the entrance rooted to one spot.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come over meet your daughter." Sakina said teasingly.

"Aww Saki you ruined the moment." Jaali smiled a crooked smile.

"Well excuse me Oh Mighty King." Sakina spoke rolling her eyes as Jaali made his way over to his mate and daughter.

Jaali looked down in Sakina's paws to see a small cub, light brown fur like him, with black spots sleeping peacefully.

"Oh Sakina, she's beautiful."

Sakina looked lovingly at her cub. "She looks like you."

Jaali laughed. "What are going to name her?"

Sakina stared at her daughter. "I've been calling her Safiya, after my mother…"

Jaali smiled. "It's perfect." Jaali leaned down to Safiya. "Welcome to the pride, my Safiya…"

* * *

The Msafiri Pride was in bliss. Just a week ago their queen gave birth to a healthy daughter thus introducing Jaali and Sakina's heir and future queen of the pride.

The cub had been named Safiya, in honor of Safi and Sakina's mother. It seemed like his little princess took mostly after him in appearance except for her nose that was her mother's.

Jaali was curious as to who's eyes his cub might have inherited, his blue eyes or Sakina's bright amber eyes, and right now Jaali was impatient Safiya had yet to open her eyes his brother-in-law's cubs had open their eyes right around this time. The black maned lion stared at Safiya intently as if trying to will her to open her eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakina who walked in on her mate staring at their cub intently.

Jaali looked at his mate before sighing. "Just wishing she'd open her eyes."

Sakina giggled at her mate's impatience and went over and licked his check before taking Safiya to nurse her. "Oh Jaali give her time you heard Mizuki every cub is different, Safiya will open her eyes when she's ready."

"I guess you're right." Jaali sighed before getting up to get ready for his patrol with Safi.

Walking out of the den he met up with his mate's brother, the two male lions left their oasis and patrolling the surrounding area, when they encountered a horrific site it was the body of an Addax antelope, the only that were different was that it's horns and hooves were missing and it was tangled up in what looked like gray vines with thorns.

"This is the fifth one we've found like this." Safi said growling lightly. The previous days they found various animals in a similar state. "What do you think is happening around here?" Safi asked.

Jaali shook his mane. "I don't know, but let's just finish our patrol."

Jaali anxiously wanted to finish his patrol and get back to his mate and newborn it was the same with Safi.

* * *

Finishing their patrol the two lions headed back to their oasis. Upon arriving at their home Jaali called for a meeting. Safi looked at his friend in confusion.

"Jaali what are you doing?"

"The lionesses need to be warned about any potential danger." Jaali reasoned.

"Don't you think we're frightening them a bit too prematurely." Safi argued.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, and I'd rather not see any of our lioness end up like those poor animals we saw out there." Jaali reasoned

Safi kept his muzzle shut; he couldn't really argue with that logic and nodded his head in agreement.

Once the lionesses were all gathered in the center of the den, Jaali began his announcement.

"My lionesses, while Safi and I have gone on our patrols we have come across some worrisome sites, animals that have been killed and robbed of their pelts, horns, claws, and teeth."

The lioness began to murmur worriedly amongst themselves about who could be stealing the pelts of animals.

"Now until we find what's stealing pelts of animals I want all of you stay within the safety of the oasis if you must go out go in pairs that is all."

The lionesses all quietly dispersed going to their sleeping areas, but they wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

Jaali and Safi joined their mates and cubs and curled their bodies protectively around their families and tried to sleep.

* * *

The next day Jaali and Safi got ready for their afternoon patrols, their morning patrol hadn't revealed any new dangers, but they couldn't be too careful.

"You come back to me and Safiya." Sakina said nuzzling his mane; she had this feeling that something terrible was going to happen. "Safiya doesn't need to grow up without a father."

"I promise." Jaali said nuzzling his mate, before giving his little princess a lick on her nose causing Safiya to scrunch her little nose up cutely and mew at having her nap interrupted.

Jaali smiled at Safiya's actions before joining Safi and heading out.

Both lions began to inspect their territory, once the area surrounding the oasis was deemed safe they ventured further to see if this unknown danger was anywhere close by. When the pair of lions were coming up to a large sand dune they picked up the scent of blood, a lot of blood quickly the two climbed the sand dune, and were met with a horrific site, it was a group of upright hairless baboons and they were skinning a pair of adult jackals, they could hear the yipping of jackal pups coming from somewhere, once they were finished they just discarded the meat leaving it for the vultures.

Both lions were disgusted by the sight. Jaali unsheathed his claws and let out a snarl. Safi quickly tried to calm Jaali down before he brought them unwanted attention.

Jaali looked behind time at the oasis where his pride resided. "Those hairless baboons are getting closer every day." Safi nodded in agreement.

"Tonight, we move the pride to the jungle for the time being. I don't want anything happening to them. Especially Safiya…" Safi nodded again.

"Let's go, I want them to be able to get a good meal before we move them to the jungle." Jaali said.

"Right." Safi said.

…

Forgetting the rest of their patrol, Jaali and Safi raced back to the oasis. "Lionesses!" Jaali called once entering.

The lionesses all came rushing out of their dens at the call of their leader. Safi went over to Leah and the cubs. Sakina looked up from her grooming Safiya.

"The things that are stealing the pelts of the animals are getting closer each day."

The lionesses gasped in worry. Sakina pulled Safiya closer to her as did Leah with her two cubs. Her cubs stared at their uncle with wide and terrified eyes.

"We leave tonight to head to the jungle for safety." Jaali said. The lionesses nodded. "Eat plenty now, we leave as soon as the sun sets!"

Leah raced over to the hunting party; they were going to do one last hunt. "Be careful Leah." Safi said nuzzling his mate.

"I will." And then she and hunting party raced out of the oasis.

* * *

Sakina stopped grooming Safiya and then gasped. "Jaali!"

Jaali came racing over. "Sakina what is it? Is something wrong?"

Sakina looked up at her mate. "No, Safiya's eyes are open!" Jaali's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. He looked down at his princess and saw that they were...

The same color blue has his.

She had inherited his eyes.

"Sh-She has my eyes!" Jaali cried with happiness. Safi smirked at his brother-in-law.

* * *

It was nighttime and all the lionesses, plus Safi and the three cubs were ready for the trek to the jungle.

Jaali and Safi were up front, Sakina and Leah with their cubs in the center with a lioness on each side of them.

"Safi," Safi turned to his friend. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"If something happens to me, I want you to take my place as King." Safi stared at his friend.

"What?!"

Jaali stared at Safi with a look that made the gold lion keep his mouth shut.

When it got to early the next morning, one of the lionesses came running up to Jaali and Safi.

"King Jaali!" Jaali stopped walking, as did Safi and the other lionesses, and Jaali turned to the lioness. "Tamu what's wrong?" Sakina placed Safiya on the ground but kept her close.

"Something loud is following us!"

"What?!" Jaali exclaimed. Tamu raced to the back of the pride and pointed to something in the distant with her tail.

Jaali's eyes widen, it was the hairless baboons! Jaali turned to Safi. "Safi get them to the jungle NOW! I'll distract them!" Safi nodded and watched as his best friend raced towards the loud thing.

_Be careful Jaali. _Safi shook his head. He was now the leader of the pride, he turned to the lionesses. "Everyone follow me! I want three lionesses to carry Safiya, Kosa and Zawadi!"

Auni and two lionesses each with a different shade of brown stepped forward. They're names were Malaika and Niara. Dalila, Malaika and Niara each picked up a cub and everyone raced after Safi towards the jungle that could be seen in the distant.

Once Safi saw the jungle clearly, he ordered Mizuki to make sure Sakina, Leah and the cubs were safely hidden.

* * *

Hours went by and Jaali never returned.

"Safi…" The golden male turned to see Sakina standing next to him.

"Don't worry I'm going to go out to look for him." Sakina nodded and went back to her daughter who was playing with Zawadi.

"Uzuri," A rather pale lioness walked up to Safi.

"Yes."

"I'm going out, you're in charge." Uzuri nodded.

Safi stepped out of the safety of the jungle and walked through the desert in search for his friend.

Safi reached a dune and the sigh before him terrified him.

"Jaali…no…"

**((Due to some 'things' I didn't write what Safi saw, to see what EXACTLY happened, go to my deviantART gallery, (link on profile) to read it))**

* * *

"Daddy!" Zawadi cried as she saw Safi trek into the jungle. Safi gave his daughter a small smile.

"Safi did-" Leah's eyes widen when she saw Safi's face. "She's back there."

Safi walked behind Leah to a small enclosed area where his sister and niece resided. "Safi?"

Safi sadly shook his head before Sakina could ask her question. Her eyes widen. "N-No Jaali…" She broke down. Safiya could only watch her mother cry unaware that her father had been killed.

Safi left his sister and met up with Mizuki. "Mizuki keep an eye on her for now, please." The healer nodded understanding what he was saying.

When Safi reached the edge of the jungle it was dark again. He stared into the night sky. _Father, Mother please watch out for us. And Jaali, I won't fail you. I will keep Sakina and Safiya safe._

* * *

**And that's a wrap! So this is what happened to Jaali and thus bringing the reign of King Safi until Safiya is old enough to take her place as queen.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
